


He Is Yet Alive

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godai is alive. Ichijou is relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Yet Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between ep. 19 (Godai comes back from the dead) and ep. 20.

They walked back to Ichijou's car in silence, Godai grinning like a madman while Ichijou tried to keep his smile under control.

Godai ducked into the car while Ichijou made his excuses to his colleagues about needing to go write reports. He didn't...he never did this. He never left the scene before everyone else. Which, he supposed, is what had earned him some leeway and why nobody argued with his hurry to leave this time. Sugita gave him a look that said more questions about No. 4 would be forthcoming at some point, but he let Ichijou walk away for now, and that was good enough.

Ichijou slid into the seat next to Godai and drove away, toward his small residential hotel room because Godai was alive. He was alive and smiling and he'd beaten No. 26.

They'd never done this. Not really. A lot of kissing in dark hallways and a few hurried handjobs here and there when adrenaline was high, but taking Godai back to a bed, that was new. Ichijou's face felt warm and his skin was prickling, but he'd thought Godai was dead and his stomach still felt like lead.

He hadn't asked Godai if it was okay. He probably should, but when he snuck a glance over, Godai had his head leaned back against the headrest and he was smiling. Tilting his head to look at Ichijou, Godai smiled wider. "Whatever you need," he said.

Ichijou's face felt warmer and he kept driving. They walked in side by side, arms brushing occasionally, and Ichijou struggled to stay calm. Fortunately for his sanity, the halls were empty as they hurried to Ichijou's room.

"I need a shower," Godai said as soon as the door closed behind them. He was stripping with no self-consciousness before Ichijou could even respond. "Join me?" Godai asked, dropping shirt and pants as he walked the few feet to the bathroom.

"I...yes." Ichijou stripped quickly and turned on the water. He had some trouble breathing evenly as he adjusted the temperature to something a bit less than the usual scalding level he preferred. When he turned and saw a naked Godai walk into the shower stall, that was too much for him.

In a flash, he was inside as well, pushing Godai under the water and then kissing him, water getting in his nose and mouth and he didn't care. He pulled back enough to mumble "You're alive" into Godai's neck.

"Yeah," Godai said, kissing his hair and ears and neck and lips. "I really do need—"

"Let me." Ichijou reached for the bar of soap, looking into Godai's eyes, hoping he would understand.

Godai just smiled and held out an arm. Reverently, Ichijou soaped up every inch, switching to the other arm, carefully cleaning his back and chest. Kneeling on the hard tile, he carefully cleaned each of Godai's feet and his legs, getting the stink and touch of hospital and medicine and death off him.

Breathing thoroughly unsteady, Godai grinned down at him as the water washed the soap off. Ichijou reached for the one part he hadn't touched yet, running a careful hand up and down Godai's erect dick. Godai moaned, eyes finally drifting closed as he fumbled for Ichijou's head and shoulder.

"I want..."

Godai's eyes flew open. "Tell me."

"Bed."

Godai grinned, turning so the rest of the soap was washed off, then turning off the water. Stepping out, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Ichijou, using it to dry him off while Ichijou just stood and looked at him. Godai dried himself off roughly and took Ichijou's hand, leading him to the bed.

They tumbled onto the bed in a mess of flailing limbs, which should have felt more awkward, but this was Godai and he made everything feel natural. Ichijou pushed him down, using fingers and tongue to map all the places he'd just cleaned.

Godai groaned several times, but didn’t try to stop him.

Ichijou marveled at the unbroken skin, traced the outlines of the belt, barely felt around Godai's waist.

Finally, Godai tugged on his arms, pulling him up so they lay next to each other. "I think," Godai murmured, "that I would like you inside me very soon."

Ichijou felt his face flush again. "I haven't. With a man."

"I'll show you."

Ichijou nodded. There was nobody he trusted more than Godai.

Certain he was the color of a strawberry, Ichijou followed Godai's quiet instructions to prep him. Watching Godai squirm and arch his back was without a doubt the most erotic sight he'd ever seen and Ichijou was grateful for years of practice at self-control or he would never have made it inside the other man.

"I won't break," Godai said at one point, urging Ichijou to move faster.

"But you can still be hurt."

Godai looked up at him. "You would never hurt me."

Ichijou bowed his head, focusing on the connection between them. "Not on purpose."

"So then..."

With a smile, Ichijou started to thrust harder, his breath catching at the feeling. Godai came first, laughing with the joy of it and making Ichijou's heart catch. It didn't take him long to follow, considering how long he'd waited already. He collapsed on top of Godai, who didn't seem to mind, wrapping his arms around Ichijou's back and almost purring.

Ichijou closed his eyes. Tomorrow there would be reports and dragging Godai back to the hospital for a checkup and questions to answer. But that was for tomorrow. Today was for holding Godai and listening to his steady heartbeat.

\--end--


End file.
